LOTM: Dark Skies S2 P8/Transcript
(The rest of the heroes head into Sacro's hideout and find the room Marion's in) Garrick: This has to be it. Lenius: I'll open it. (Lenius opens the door and the heroes look inside, revealing a horrible sight) Lenius: Oh my fucking god... (Marion is seen brutally beaten and visibly having been violated in various ways) Ashlynn: Jesus, what did they do to her?! (Garrick and Daniel help Marion out of her restraints) Garrick: Marion, are you okay? Marion:....... Garrick: Come on, let's get you out. (Garrick and Daniel help Marion up as they hand her to the other heroes) Daniel: Take care of her and get her out of here. Lenius: You got it. Ashlynn: I hope Nathan's okay. Brody: They should be fine Ash, don't worry. (The scene cuts to Seris running toward Sacro who blocks Seris's attack and knocks him back as Jane and Nathan are still stuck to the wall. Cloe then runs and helps Seris up) Seris: Sacro, you've worked too hard to go like this. Please. (Sacro's hand oozes goo as it transforms into a blade as his other hand extends claws) Sacro: You're all fighting the wrong man. (Seris creates two ice daggers) Sacro: But have it your way... (Seris charges Sacro and swings his daggers down toward him, but Sacro uses his blade to block and counter the attack) Sacro: Nice try! (Seris is punched in the gut before Sacro raises his blade up to kill him, but Cloe blasts a psy beam at him, burning his arm to ash) Cloe: Gotcha. Sacro: Heh, think that'll stop me?! (Sacro looks at his stump as his arm reforms from black goo) Sacro: Now then, wanna try again? Seris: With pleasure. (Seris quickly turns and throws ice balls at Nathan and Jane's webbing, freezing it and making it shatter. They then prepare to fight Sacro) Seris: What now asshole? Sacro: No matter how many people you surround yourself with, you'll still die. Nathan: YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID! (Sacro smirks as Nathan charges him. However, Sacro wraps a bunch of gooey tendrils around him and begins squeezing him, causing him to scream out) Sacro: Poor poor Nathan. You try so hard and yet you fail all the same. Nathan: What have you done with Marion?! Sacro: Oh her? She's fine...I guess. My men had a lot of fun with her alone in that room. So many intimate relationships were had. (Nathan is angered) Sacro: From what they said...She let them enjoy it.... (Nathan is shown angered before Sacro's tendrils are frozen over and shattered as Seris runs over, jumps and rams his knee into Sacro's face, knocking him down. He gets up before Jane runs over and transforms into a tiger, biting down on his neck before throwing him into a energy beam fired by Cloe. He is then knocked through the wall and collapses as the four run over to him) Seris: It's over Sacro. Sacro: Oh ho ho. Poor little Lorthare. You're just not ready to see the truth... Seris: I didn't freeze you down because I didn't want you to freeze to death, but you're starting to talk me out of it. Nathan: I say we kill him now, get it over with. Cloe: He deserves it for what he did. Sacro: See? You think you're joking...But I know what you won't admit to yourselves. I know how you all feel...Betrayed, broken and all around pathetic. Seris: What are you even- Sacro: It's not too late to understand Seris. You should know, you're just like me after all. Seris: What makes you think I'm anything like you? Sacro: Come on Seris, think! You don't like these guys, you just work with them because you have to. You wish you could end it, slide those daggers across their throats. But you can't...because you're nothing but a whiny little scumbag. Seris: It's true, I did feel that way before, but they've helped me Sacro. They helped me change. You could've changed too if you tried, but you threw that all away when this happened. Cloe: Yeah, he's a changed man. Nathan: And you're a murderer. Sacro: Heh, well you see heroes, that's the difference between us. I'm at peace with who I am. Jane: Well, you shouldn't. Sacro: And you should?! Seris: Sorry Sacro, I just realized that talking to a super powered psycho killer isn't gonna get us anywhere. Sacro: I know what will...Death! (Sacro convulses and screams, causing the heroes to back away in shock. Sacro's body is enveloped in goo before he stands, revealing Dicer to have covered his body. He looks down at his hands before staring at the heroes with a crazed smile) Nathan: The fuck? Dicer: Am I late to the party heroes?! Jane: Is that-? Cloe: Torshul's offspring? I guess so! (Dicer rushes the heroes and slashes his claws at them, missing every swing. He then jumps into the air while forming a blade from his hand, which slams into the ground right next to Nathan) Nathan: Jesus Christ! Dicer: Ha! Looks like I missed! (Dicer shoots out a tendril from his back which impales Nathan's shoulder, causing him to scream in pain before Dicer knocks him away with a punch to the gut) Jane: Nate! (Tendrils suddenly wrap around Jane before she is lifted off the ground and slammed down with force, knocking her out) Dicer: You heroes disappoint me! I expected more challenge. (Cloe fires energy blasts at Dicer who moves to quick for her to hit. She then feels a tap on her shoulder, causing her to turn before he grabs her by the neck) Dicer: Ooooh! Tasty! (Dicer pulls Cloe's head close to his mouth. He then opens it as he prepares to bite down as Cloe is seen scared. However, he is stopped when he is hit by a blast of ice. He throws Cloe aside as his face peels back to reveal Sacro. Seris stands unfazed) Sacro: Seris! Stay out this, it has nothing to do with you! Seris: It has everything to do with me! I won't let you kill my friends! (Sacro shows an expression of anger before Dicer's face returns) Dicer: Then die! (Dicer's hand turns to a large ball of goo that slams into the ground before sprouting spikes, causing Seris to walk back in shock) Dicer: You wanted it, you got it! (Dicer jumps up and slams the ball into the ground before jumping again and punching the ground, causing Seris to stumble) Seris: Sacro please, I can help you! I can get you to people who can fix this! Sacro: I'm already fixed Seris! I'm finally perfect...What I was always meant to be! (Seris rushes Dicer and jumps, landing down on him and stabbing him with his ice daggers. However, they do nothing. Seris then sees a strange glowing lump on the back of Sacro's neck before tendrils wrap around his wrists and lift him in front of Dicer) Dicer: Looks like this pinata hasn't been opened yet. (Dicer punches Seris in the gut before his claws form from the goo) Dicer: Let's change that! (Dicer raises his hand up to cut open Seris, but Seris manages to freeze the tendrils before jumping onto Dicer's back and freezing away the goo around the lump, which is revealed to be the heart of Dicer. Seris then grabs the lump and tries to pull it off) Dicer: AHHHH! NO! (Dicer's body sprouts numerous spikes which impale Seris in some areas, causing him to fall off in pain) Cloe: SERIS! (Dicer walks over to Seris and stands over him) Dicer: You were pathetic human. But at least you're innards will be worth the effort. (Dicer is suddenly hit by an ice blast to the face as Seris jumps to his feet, revealing that his wounds have already frozen over. Dicer wipes away the ice and stares angrily at Seris) Seris: This isn't over yet! Sacro: You look tired Seris. Seris: Not tired... (Dicer slashes at Seris, who jumps over him) Seris: Just hurt! (Seris drives his dagger into Dicer's back before getting knocked back by a tendril that wraps around him and throws him against the wall and holds him there. He tries to free himself before another tendril rushes toward him. He grabs it as the tip spreads open and bites at him as he holds it back. Dicer then walks up as his face peels back) Seris: Sacro, stop! (The tendril shoots out a tongue that penetrates Seris's shoulder) Seris: AHHHG! Sacro: Oh Seris...How the mighty have fallen. Seris: Sacro, please...Think of the man you were! The parasite, you need to kill it! Sacro: Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? Seris: Please, I know how it feels Daniel...The power, it feels great, but you'll lose yourself. Let it go! (Sacro smiles) Sacro: Oh Lorthare, you really are blind...I lost myself years ago, and this power...has made me the happiest man alive. You can't save me Seris! (Seris struggles with the tendril) Seris: I couldn't...agree...MORE! (Seris lets go of the tendril as it pushes further into his shoulder, causing him to scream in pain. He then pulls Dicer's head down and drives the dagger into the lump on his neck. Dicer shoots up and reaches for his heart as his body distorts and spreads around before Sacro's face is revealed) Sacro: No! NOOOOO! (Seris yells in pain as he removes the tendril from his shoulder. The goo of Dicer's body opens up suddenly as Sacro falls out onto the ground in pain. Seris then jumps down and walks over to him) Seris: I'm sorry, you made me do this. Sacro: *coughs* Seris...You must...You must understand. That wasn't me. Seris: What do you mean? Sacro: It...It was Andrak. (Seris is shocked) Seris: Wha- Sacro: He came to me a few days before I shot you...Offered me a deal I couldn't refuse, but it cost me everything, including my mind and body. Seris: He...He made you do this? Sacro: Please Seris, you must understand...That wasn't me. (Nathan, Cloe and Jane arrive) Nathan: There he is! (Nathan stomps toward Sacro before Seris steps in front of him) Seris: Don't touch him! Nathan: He needs to pay Seris, you know that! Seris: He just said- Nathan: I DON'T CARE! (Nathan pushes Seris away before raising a dagger at Sacro, who raises his arms in defense. However, Nathan is suddenly frozen by Seris) Seris: I. Said. No. (Seris walks back up to Sacro) Jane: What was that all about?! Seris: He just told me that he was working for the Shadow! He was being Andrak's puppet this whole time! Cloe: Are you saying he was being controlled? Sacro: Yes... Seris: We have to help him. Sacro: No Seris...Don't help me. For now, I only have one last request. Seris: What...? Sacro: Please...kill me. Seris: No, I won't. You're not wounded that bad, we can still help you! Sarco: You can't.... Andrak... He owns me... He'll control me again.... And when he does, I'll try to kill you... Seris: Sarco.... Sarco: Please Seris.... I have no right to ask this after what I done, despite it being against my will, but please... End it now. (Seris just stands there starts to feel sad over what he has to do. He looks at Cloe, who has become his first real friend after he lost trust in everyone) Cloe:..... Is there really no way we can free you? Sarco: Not with out time... Which you don't have.... Cloe:.... Jane: Do it Seris. (The two look at Jane) Jane: It sucks, I know. No one should be forced to kill their best friend, but its either this, or he stays a Shadow Slave. I wouldn't wish that on any of my friend. Seris:.... (Seris walks over and kneels down next to Sacro. He forms a dagger and places it over Sacro's chest. He then starts tearing up) Seris: I...I'm sorry... Sacro: It'll be fine man...You know it's better this way. Seris: I don't know what to do... Sacro:....Yes you do... (Seris raises his dagger into the air, hesitating to bring it down. Sacro smirks at him before Seris brings the dagger down into Sacro's chest. Blood oozes from the wound as Sacro grabs Seris's arm and smiles) Sacro: Tha...Thank...you.... (Sacro's hand drops to the floor as he dies. Seris pulls out the dagger and falls onto Sacro's corpse crying. The scene then slowly fades to black as Jane and Cloe walk over to Seris to help him up. It then fades in a few days later back at Lost Haven) David: *Goes up to Ashlynn* How are they? Ashlynn:.... Marion hasn't said a word and the captain hasn't left her side at all. He still blames himself for this... David:.... Ashlynn: Cloe has tried to help them but.... *Shakes her head* I don't know what to do... David: Stay strong. Nate needs you. Ashlynn: I'll try. How's Seris? David: I was just about to go see him. Ashlynn: Well, good luck. I heard he's not taking this whole thing well. David: I will. (Ashlynn leaves. It then cuts to Seris sitting on his bed staring at the wall angrily. His door opens as David enters) David: Hey, you okay man? Seris:....When will it end? David: What? (Seris stands and looks at David) Seris: This bullshit. This whole goddamn thing is just fucked. It's like this world is out for me man. I look at my friends and I get a "Fuck you" and a fist flying at my face. David: Seris... Seris: No, don't try it David. Nothing you say is gonna make me forgive you all for making me kill him. David: You couldn't save him man! Seris: You don't know that motherfucker! David: I know a lot more then you! Seris: Is that right!? David: I've faced SEVERAL different threats in my universe 3 times and each time they have tried time and time again to kill us all or hurt the people we care about! You think its bad that you had to kill your friend?! How the fuck do you think Nagisa and Kotoko feel!? Their brother, someone I started to conisder a friend was straight up killed and forced to serve these monsters! Seris: That's- David: DON'T say if different! It is not! And for that matter: We didn't FORCE you to kill Sarco! He asked you to! And if you didn't he would have killed you to! You heard what he said: The Shadows were gonna control him again! Seris: Well we could have- David: We could have nothing! None of us have a goddamn clue just WHAT these Shadows can TRULY do! They could have freed Sarco and taken him at anytime! What if Alkorin himself decide to come get him huh!? You forget what happened last time!? (Seris goes silent. He looks at his ice arm and remembers how easy Alkorin shatterd it during their first fight) Seris: There's a lot of things you don't understand... (David is confused as Seris's back is shown growing frost as his eyes glow blue) Seris: I am one of those things. (Seris fires an ice ball at David, freezing him solid and causing him to fly through the door, catching everyone around by surprise) Guard: Hey, what's going- (Seris freezes both guards solid before shattering them both) Seris: Maybe Sacro was right, this does feel good. David: Seris! What are you doing!? Seris:... What I should done a long time ago.... (Seris suddenly creates his ice dragon armor. David stands up) David: E-10!! *David goes E-10* Seris, don't make me hurt you! Seris: You couldn't if you tried! David:... Let's find out then. (David and Seris face off begins.....) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts